


Double the Fun

by TookMeASecond



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Dean, Double Penetration, Intersex Dean, M/M, Multi, Sorta daddy kink, Threat of Rape, Top John, Top Negan, but no one actually says it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: Written for the SPN Kink Meme PromptPrompt:I want Negan and John fighting over Dean which resulted in two-teaming him, one in Dean’s ass and one in Dean’s pussy which Dean loved.  A lot.(I will add it to the collection once the prompter approves)





	Double the Fun

Prompt: 

I want Negan and John fighting over Dean which resulted in two-teaming him, one in Dean’s ass and one in Dean’s pussy which Dean loved.  A lot.

  
  


The mission was fucked.  Sideways nearly from the beginning.  In hindsight Dean wasn’t even sure why he thought it would work.  Desperate times and measures and shit he was in trouble.  That fact was indisputable when he woke up naked and fucking hogtied.  Up shit creek.

 

A slap to his bare ass had him jolting.

 

“You awake now sleeping beauty?  Man, I gotta say, I was pretty happy when I saw your fine ass sneaking in.  Knew that ass would be tight, and it’s been a while.”  The owner of the voice strolled around in front of Dean and bent over a bit to make eye contact.  He must have been on a table or something.

 

“Yeah?  Can’t imagine why with a looker like you.”  The guy smirked without humor and straightened up, sauntering around the table again.  Dean felt a hand trail from his wrenched shoulder down his side and over an ass cheek.  He tried not to shudder.  Where the fuck was John?

 

“You keep up that smart mouth, boy.  I’ll be stuffing it full enough to keep it busy in a minute.”

 

“Get the fuck off me, you sick fuck!” Dean yelled as he jerked at the ropes around his wrists and ankles.  Unless John showed up soon he didn’t really see getting out of this.

 

“I don’t think so, pretty boy.  I like pussy just as much as the next fucker, and I prefer a pretty prick.  But there is something about both that I never thought would look so good.”  Dean then felt a finger run down his ass crack, pushing between his cheeks to run over a part of him only John knew was there.

 

“A prick and a pussy.  I wonder if you could fuck yourself.  Suppose we’ve got plenty of time to find out.”  The douche’s sentence was punctuated by the sound of a zipper fly and Dean really went nuts.  He tried to roll off the table, but the guy only had to put a hand between his shoulder blades to keep him still.  There was no leverage to be had in this position.

 

He was starting to truly panic.  The hand moved from the top of his back to just above his ass, the palm in the small of his back with a thumb sliding into the top of his crack.

 

“Last chance, asshole.  Let me go and I’ll let you live.”  The false bravado was given away by the shaking of his voice and the guy chuckled and slapped his free hand over an ass cheek.

 

“I was a fucking boy scout.  Those knots are solid.  Now shut up, and be a good little slut for me.”

 

Dean clenched his teeth and pressed his forehead to the table beneath him.  He pulled at the ropes on his wrists until they burned and didn’t stop.

 

“What the fuck is going on in here?”

 

The hands on him froze and his head shot up to look straight ahead of him at the man who walked through the door.  Dean’s forehead scrunched in confusion as he stared at a startling familiar face.

 

“Uh, hey, Boss.  Just, uh, interrogating a thief.  Caught him breaking into the infirmary.”  The douche took a step back from the table and Dean heard the rustling of clothes but couldn’t look away.

 

The man in the doorway grinned in a not-so-friendly manner and leaned a shoulder against the jam, crossing one ankle over the other.  He had a gnarly looking bat slung over one shoulder and the other hand stuffed in a pocket.

 

“You tryin’ out some new interrogation techniques there, Dwight?”

 

“No, uh, no, Sir.  Just, ya know, searchin’ his person.  Makin’ sure he don't have more weapons.”  The man in the doorway chuckled in a manner that made a shiver go up Dean's spine.  It was familiar, but dark, enticing.

 

As the new guy sauntered into the room Dean lowered his forehead back to the table and panted against the warmed metal.  He felt sure fingers rub into his scalp at the back of his head and his breath hitched.

 

“See, while you were fucking off in here we had a bit of a situation.  And by the state of this young man I feel like you knew that.”  The hand on his head moved down to squeeze rhythmically at the back of his neck.  Dean was able to suppress the groan but not the goosebumps that rose on his arms.

 

The man above him paused and Dean wasn't hopeful enough to think his response was missed.  The room around him was so quiet he would swear they heard his pounding heart.

 

“So, you gonna let me up now?” Dean asked, pretty proud of how his voice didn't shake.  The man he was assuming was in charge scoffed and smacked him on the ass.

 

“Shut up, son.  You're in enough trouble.  Dwight, turn your fucking radio on and tell everyone to meet here, and then you sit down and shut the fuck up.  Don't think you and I won't be having a conversation about this.”  It took the guy calling him ‘son’, and the growl in the last sentence that fit all the pieces together for him.  This guy could be John's evil fucking twin.

 

Douche, aka Dwight, fumbled around and clicked a few times on his walkie-talkie.  Static filled the room, then voices cursing up a storm.  When they died down Dwight spoke.

 

“This is Dwight, Negan is in the conference room.  Everyone who is not on post meet here stat.”

 

In charge guy, aka Negan, paced beside the table quietly.  The only sounds were the creak of his leather jacket and the metallic tap of barbed wire hitting concrete.  Dean squeezed his eyes shut wondering how much worse this was about to get for him.

 

It was one thing to have one guy know he had a pussy.  There was about to be God knows how many in this room.  Where he was hot tied.  On a fucking table.  Like a God damned Thanksgiving turkey.  Where the fuck was John?

 

In his musings he hadn’t noticed Negan changing his path.  Until of course the man spoke low and husky.

 

“Well, hot damn.”  Dean’s eyes flew open at the feel of a hand on one of his ass cheeks, pushing them apart slightly.  A low whistle filled the room and the boy’s breathing picked up again.  “Dwight,” he sing-songed.  “Are you holding out on me?”

 

“N-no.  No, Negan.  Of course not, but you told me to be quiet,” Dwight stuttered from somewhere off to Dean’s right.  He fought the urge to shake his head.  How the fuck did he get caught off guard by that pussy.

 

Negan groaned out an exasperated sigh and released Dean’s ass.  “I did tell you to ‘ _ shut the fuck up _ ’ didn’t I?  And yet, here you are.  Talking again.”  The guy shuffled around a bit but didn’t open his irritating mouth this time.

 

Dean’s head snapped back up toward the door when a scuffle sounded in the hallway.  Voices talking over each other and shoes on concrete.

 

“Oh, look.  The cavalry has arrived.”  As the slight commotion got closer Dean started tugging on his ropes again.  His wrists stung where they had been rubbed raw and his legs were getting sore from being held in the same position too long, but he was not interested in whatever was coming.

 

A couple men came through the door, followed by a couple more dragging another figure.  All four of them were armed with automatics and probably had hidden weapons.  When the man they dragged was pulled to his feet and raised his head Dean’s breath hitched and his eyes started to burn.  Before he could get a word out Negan spoke up.

 

“Well, holy shit-balls!  Who the fuck do we have here?”  John’s eyes were locked on Dean’s stricken face.  He had a cut on his temple and a guy behind him, holding his wrists at his back.

 

“Dad!” Dean yelled, struggling a new.  John renewed his own efforts to shake the men holding him, both knowing neither of them really had a chance.

 

“This shit just gets better and better.   _ ‘Dad’ _ ?” Negan leaned back on the last word, swaggering exaggeratedly as he swung his gaze toward Dean.  He leaned in and pointed back at John while whispering loudly.  “That’s daddy?”  Negan swung back around and pointed his bat at John.

 

“You’re this kid’s dad?  You could be me ten years ago,” he mused taking a few steps toward his other hostage.  One of the guys at John’s elbow still had a fist in his hair, but John moved his gaze best he could to lock onto Negan.

 

“What are you doing with him you sick fuck!  Let him go!”  John’s chest was heaving and he spat as he spoke.  Negan bent backward at the waist as he laughed and swung his bat back to his shoulder when he straightened.

 

“What’s your name, Dad?”  John’s eyes darted to Dean, then back to Negan; calculating.  He licked over his lips and shifted his stance.

 

“John.”  Negan nodded slightly and hummed to himself.  He then passed his bat off to one of the first guys to walk in before crossing his arms over his chest and pressing an index finger to his lips.  He turned bodily back to face Dean, then John.  Just as the other man had moved his eyes.

 

“Hey, John,” Negan said quietly, then held out a hand, “I’m Negan.”  The guy didn’t let go of John’s hand and Negan furrowed his eyebrows in mock hurt.

 

“Now, that’s no way to treat your new best friend!”  He took a few steps back and reached out to lay a hand on Dean’s straining shoulder.

 

“And here when I’m about to compliment you.”  He stepped back a couple more times, running that hand down Dean’s spine to rest over the swell of his ass.

 

“On what a pretty.”  He paused.  “Child, you’ve got.”  Negan tipped his head down and grinned menacingly at his last words.  John ripped his hands out of the guys grip and cold-clocked the one on his left, then threw an elbow into the face of the guy on his right.  He sidestepped the others and pulled a knife tucked into the front of his jeans.

 

“You get your fucking hands off him.”  John inched forward, the knife in front of him pointed at Negan.  The man grinned and his leather jacket groaned again as he leaned down to Dean’s ear, not moving his hand.

 

“Looks like Daddy doesn’t share too well, huh boy?”  A visible shiver ran down Dean’s spine and Negan chuckled knowingly.  With his eyebrows raised at John and his mouth opened in a slight grin he slid his middle finger down Dean’s ass crack.  Dean bit his bottom lip and willed his body not to respond.  He didn’t want to react to this man who looked like an older, more rugged version of his own father.

 

John took a step closer and his face twitched as Negan pushed his finger deeper, sliding over Dean’s wet pussy.  Negan chuckled darkly and turned his head to look at the back of Dean’s head out of the corner of his eye.

 

“He’s all wet for us, John.”

 

“Shut the fuck up!  Get off of him, now!”  John charged forward and swiped the knife at Negan’s chest.  The older man dodged easily, backing away from the table and the boy spread out on it.  Dwight stood and took a step toward John, but what halted by a hand from Negan.

 

“Well, John.  You know it’s not polite to bring your toys to someone else’s house and tell them they can’t play with them.”  John growled and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Dean, you okay?” he asked sawing at the ropes with the knife.  His gaze shifted from each of the other men in the room, ready for an attack.  When he was through enough of them Dean managed to pull his wrists apart and sit up, unwrapping the rest of the ropes from his wrists and ankles.

 

“Where are his clothes?  We’re getting out of here.”  John now had his eyes trained on Negan, while Dean got off the table and stood behind him, looking around for something to cover up with.  Negan just leaned against another table, arms crossed, sideways grin on his face.

 

“Do you really think we’re letting you out of here?  I’ll make you a deal,  _ John _ .  You and I get to share the sweet little ass of his, then you prove to me you boys can play by the rules and you can join our little club of Saviors.  Or you can die, right here, right now.  And I’ll just take little Dean back there home with me.  He can join my wives.”  John’s stomach lurched at the calm tone Negan spoke in and his face twisted in anger.

 

Dean, on the other hand, saw their predicament for what it was.  He put a hand on his dad’s shoulder and stepped up next to him, squaring his own and holding his head up.

 

“That asshat was going to rape me,” he said pointing to Dwight.  A couple of the guys blocking the door turned sneering faces to their comrade.  Negan’s looked at his cronnie with an unimpressed quirk to his lip, then back at Dean.

 

“That  _ asshat  _ will be dealt with.  That is not how I run my operation.  Is it boys?”  Everyone but Dwight, who was staring dejectedly at the floor, shook their heads with a chorus of ‘no’s’.

 

“But you seem perfectly comfortable doing it yourself?” John sneered, trying to push Dean back behind him.  Negan tilted his head to the side and grinned mischievously.

 

“I’m not sure that’s even possible.  Why don’t you ask your boy there?”  Dean squeezed John’s shoulder and pulled a little, trying to get his dad to relax.  John turned his head toward his son, but didn’t take his eyes off the guy in front of them.

 

“Dean, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.  We’ll get out of here, we always do.”  Negan scoffed again, but was ignored by both Winchesters.

 

“It’s okay, Dad.  I won’t let them hurt you,” Dean said reaching up with his free hand to caress John’s cheek.  He leaned forward and kissed the corner of John’s mouth before stepping in front of his father and facing Negan.  Who was grinning like the fucking cat who got the canary.  He reached up and crooked a finger.

 

“C’mere, boy.”  Dean took a deep breath and looked around the room.

 

“They don’t touch me.”  Negan shook his head.

 

“Not unless you say so.  And if you’re mine they don’t get to ask.”  The younger man nodded and took another shaky breath before walking slowly across the room to stand a couple feet in front of Negan.

 

“No one hurts my Dad.”  Negan rolled his eyes with a bit of impatience and straightened his posture.  He held up a hand and girated a finger.

 

“Turn around.”  Dean swallowed hard and turned in place to face his father.  John had lowered the knife, only slightly and was staring intently at the two of them.  Negan grinned at the spark of interest in his eye while he moved forward and placed his hands on Dean’s hips.  He ran his fingers up Dean’s sides, then over his back and shoulders.

 

“See, nothing to worry about.”  His voice was low and gravley in Dean’s ear, raising more goosebumps over his arms and perking his nipples.  One of Negan’s hands moved down Dean’s bicep to hold them flush together while the other moved over his shoulder and down his chest.  He raked his nails over the soft skin, catching on one pebbled nipple.

 

Dean sucked in a breath and his eyes fluttered closed.  Negan lowered his head to press his lips to the sensitive skin just below Dean’s ear and hummed approvingly before placing both hands over Dean’s pecks and pinching slightly.

 

The younger man gasped and arched on impulse, then opened his eyes to look at his father across the room.  John’s pupils were dilated but he looked down right murderous.  Negan rolled the dusky flesh between his pointer fingers and thumbs.

 

“C’mon, John.  Don’t look so grumpy.  It’s like watching future you with your exceptional boy,” his voice got lower as one hand moved down Dean’s stomach to run through the trail of hair below his belly button.  The hand bypassed his chubbing cock to reach behind it and slip over the lips of his boy-pussy.

 

“Still so wet for me, Dean,” he practically growled in his ear.  Dean’s hands fisted at his sides, not sure what he was supposed to do with them.  “John, come lean against the table, pull out your pig sticker.”

 

John moved forward cautiously, still leary of the other men in the room.  He rounded the side of the table and lowered the edge of his ass down onto the edge of the table.

 

“Moment of truth, Johnny boy.  Toss that knife aside, and we’ll get this party started.”  John shook his head.

 

“Not a fucking chance,” he hissed gripping the handle tighter.  Negan shook his head and sighed, sliding his finger slowly into Dean’s tight pussy.  Dean’s mouth fell open and his head leaned back against Negan’s leather clad shoulder.

 

“Let’s get one thing straight right now.   _ I _ am in charge here.   _ I _ am Negan.   _ I _ don’t need you to get to your boy.  I think I’ve proved that.   _ You _ can either get with the program or Simon over there can take care of you for me.”  At Negan’s words one of the guys who lead in the entourage pulled out a handgun and aimed it at John’s head.  “Your move.”

 

“Dad, please,” Dean said squeezing his eyes shut.  This was his only shot to save them both, the only way they were going to get out of this alive.  Let alone that having two of John would be hot as fuck.  Negan continued to stare the other man down as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Dean’s boy-cunt.

 

John took a few quick breaths and held the last one, then tossed the knife toward the guys at the door, away from Dwight.  He half expected to be shot on the spot.  Or bum rushed and taken down.  A guy behind Simon stepped up and picked up the blade, then got back in line with his group.  Negan grinned wolfishly.

 

“Now, take out your dick.”

 

John was only slightly embarrassed to be half hard as he undid his pants and took himself in hand, stroking a couple times.

 

“Dean, turn around again and back up to John.  I wanna see what he sees.”  When Nega’s hands left his body he easily did as he was told.  First kissing his father quickly then placing his back to the man’s clothed chest and spreading his legs for the man now in front of him.

 

John’s cock was hard and rubbing against Dean’s crack, pushing between his pussy lips and spreading his juices.  Negan practically growled as he rubbed himself through his pants.

 

“Get his ass nice and open, John.  You’re going to fuck that while I fuck his pussy.”  Dean gripped the edges of the table on either side of John’s hips and groaned, rocking his ass back against the rough jeans.

 

“Yeah, you like that, huh, boy.  We’re gonna fill you up so fucking good from now on.”  Negan unhitched his own jeans and pulled his full dick out as he watched John dig his fingers into Dean’s cunt and open his ass with his slick.

 

Dean was on his toes, spreading his legs as far as they would go, arching his back and moaning like a fucking whore.  His eyes were closed with the other man stepped up in front of him and he felt body-warmed leather against his chest.  Rough hands ran up the insides of his thighs and two fingers joined John’s in his heated core.

 

“Fuck yeah, boys.  Put it in now John.”  Negan moved his hands behind Dean’s thighs to help lift him up as John positioned his cock at the boy’s asshole.  They lowered him slowly, sliding smooth and stretching.  Dean threw his head back against his dad’s shoulder and arched into the pain-pleasure of the slide.

 

As soon as he was seated John stilled and rested his forehead against the back of Dean’s shoulder.  They were both panting and doing their best to hold still until Dean felt hands on the tops of his legs, pushing them impossibly wide.

 

“C’mon boy, open up for me.  I wanna see that pretty pussy suck my cock right in there.”  The blunt tip was pressed to Dean’s slick lips and slowly Negan started to nudge his jean clad hips forward.  Once he breached the opening the slide was tight, but smooth.

 

All three men groaned as Dean’s channel was filled and both got impossibly tighter.

 

“Holy shit,” John mumbled against the damp skin of Dean’s shoulder.  Negan chuckled and nodded, looking down at him.

 

“Yeah, and this isn’t even the best part.”  He pulled his hips back and thrust back in, hard.  Dean’s head shot up off John’s shoulder with a cry and he wrapped his arms around Negan’s shoulders to steady himself.  Negan never stopped fucking into his tight pussy, rubbing against John’s cock through the slick walls.

 

John leaned back on the table, supported by his own arms and Negan pushed Dean down onto his chest.  The force of Negan’s thrusts into the younger man’s cunt shoved him up and down on John’s lap, effectively fucking him on both cocks.

 

Dean’s head was thrown back, his mouth dropped open as breathy cries and moans escaped his throat.  With one hand on the table next to John’s hip and the other balancing himself on Negan’s shoulder he could do nothing more but hold himself up and get fucked.

 

“Fucking taking it like a champ.  John, your boy was made for this.  Bet you never shared him before, huh?  I’m the only other one to have this pussy?  Fucking gonna come on my cock, Dean.”  Dean started rocking his hips the best he could, shoving both cocks as deep as they could go.

 

“Yes, yes, please!  So fucking full.”  Dean practically screamed as his stomach muscles clenched with the beginnings of an orgasm.  He lifted his knees, then dropped them, trying to find that perfect position.  Negan must have noticed and taken pity on him because he bent his knees and leaned back a bit, altering his aim.

 

Suddenly Dean’s vision started getting dark around the edges and both cocks inside him were rubbing this spot between them with every thrust.  It was almost uncomfortable in its intensity and he didn’t even want to get away.

 

“Holy shit!  Holy, please, don’t stop!”

 

“That’s it, boy.  Come on our cocks.”  Negan’s hips kept the pace and with a few more thrusts Dean’s vision actually blacked out completely as he arched against John’s chest.  His elbows buckled and his ass and pussy fucking spasmed and clenched down rhythmically.  He heard John behind him curse and felt the cock in his ass twitch.

 

Negan was still talking, though Dean couldn’t make out the words.  A few more thrusts into his soaking pussy and Negan gripped his hips and slammed home, grinding himself into Dean’s pelvis and filling him with hot come.

 

John dropped his arms and laid back against the table, his softening cock sliding from Dean’s ass.  Dean went down with him, limp and sated like he’d never been in his life.  Negan was leaning over them both, still buried in the boy’s cunt; all of them breathing heavily.

 

“Well, fuck.  I think that settles it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I took this prompt on as a way to, hopefully, get over some writers block. After a couple hours I had 4000 words. Might have worked. Then when I went to post it I noticed something in the prompt title I missed. "abo". I nearly kicked my own ass, because this started as ABO and then I changed it since there wasn't ABO in the body of the prompt. My mistake, totally. Depending on how the prompter likes it I might be tweaking it to be ABO, so there might be another version.


End file.
